Crystal's Chansey
Chansey is a Pokémon owned by Crystal. She is the fourth Pokémon she's obtained in Sinnoh, and her fifth overall. | |ability = Unknown |current = With Crystal |prevonum = 440 |firststagename = Happiny |secondstagename = Chansey |numeps1 = 134 |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = |location = Route 206 }} Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Crystal In Vs. Chatot, Crystal won a Pokémon Dress up competition, winning an egg. In Vs. Happiny, the egg glowed and hatched into Happiny. Happiny began crying because she didn't have a stone to mimic Chansey, but stopped when fed. She continued to cry after feeding until they gave her the Oval Stone that Munchlax was holding. Crystal then used Happiny in a battle against Conway's Burmy. Happiny struggled to land a hit, but then used a Charm Pound combo, winning in one blow. In Vs. Skorupi, Happiny plays with Riolu while the group stops for lunch. Riolu defends her from a Skorupi attack, with Happiny angrily attacking the Skorupi in response. It is hit by Poison Fang and poisoned. In Vs. Wormadam, Happiny played on the beach with Burmy and Gligar. In Vs. Chingling, Happiny played with the other baby Pokémon at Mr. Backlot's Mansion. She discovered Chingling, trying to get close to it along with Crystal. Chingling blasts them away. They later meet Chingling again and befriend it. In Vs. Cresselia, Happiny appears in a training match with Chingling. She overpowers and defeats Chingling in a single hit, showing off her strength. When Chingling uses Entrainment on her, she happily floats from her new Levitate ability, going upside down. She is disappointed when the effects were reversed. In Vs. Bronzor, Happiny played with a wild Bronzor by chasing the light it reflected off its body. Crystal decided to capture the Bronzor, having Happiny attack. Bronzor didn't battle, however, and went to eat their food. Following this, Crystal switched Pokémon to battle. In Vs. Volkner, Happiny is accidentally chosen to battle against Volkner and his Frost Rotom. She reveals her new Thunder Wave attack, learned from a TM to resist Rotom's attacks. She learns Drain Punch during the battle, which causes her to have a double knock out with Rotom. In Vs. Kidd, Happiny is Crystal's second choice to battle Kidd Summers and her Chimchar. Happiny showed off the new attack Present. Happiny was able to paralyze Chimchar and reduce its power, then defeated it with a single Drain Punch. She battled Thing 2 the Weavile next, but she was too fast and defeated Happiny with a Brick Break. In Vs. Crystal 1, Happiny is Crystal's first choice in her battle with Ian. She battles Mow Rotom first, and is unable to land any hits on it. Once learning of Rotom's exclusive move in that form, Crystal swapped her out. In Vs. Crystal 2, Happiny is chosen to battle Ian's Primeape. She defeats the weakened Primeape quickly, then battles against Piplup. Happiny gets paralyzed when Piplup redirects her Thunder Wave, but she paralyzes him later. She is able to push through Piplup's attacks and injure it, though she is stopped by paralysis. She is defeated by a close range Hydro Pump. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Happiny is chosen to battle a Popplio in a festival. She defeats it easily. Happiny makes a cameo in Collision With the Hero, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Wingull and Swablu, Happiny and Buizel battle against Laken's Wingull and Swablu. After a few combination attacks, they win without taking a single hit. In Vs. Shadow Zangoose, Happiny helps battle through the guards at the Pyrite Building. She teams up with Ian's Magnemite to battle a Forretress and Masquerain. The results of this aren't shown, but the group moving on implies that they won. In Vs. Shadow Delcatty, Happiny is chosen to battle Lovrina alongside Roserade. She helps to defeat Beautifly, but is left to fight Gorebyss and Shadow Delcatty alone. Crystal's determination allows Happiny to evolve into Chansey, using Soft-Boiled to heal Torkoal. Chansey overpowers Delcatty and allows Crystal to snag her. In Vs. Shadow Altaria, Chansey and Abomasnow battled Lovrina. She primarily kept Beautifly at bay, her attacks repelling all of Beautifly's. She then beats Beautifly. In Vs. Ardos, Chansey helped battle Ardos and his 3 Shadow Pokémon. She used Soft-boiled to heal Brendan's Spinda so he could battle. Spinda's Teeter Dance confused Chansey, leaving her vulnerable to be defeated by Bastiodon. In Vs. Greevil 2, Chansey helped to purify Ian's Zangoose. Known Moves Trivia * Happiny has competed in 1 gym battle. * Happiny is based off Brock's Happiny in the anime, as being unnaturally strong. * Happiny is one of the few Pokémon in the franchise confirmed to have learned a move via TM. It learned Thunder Wave. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Crystal's Pokemon (PT) Category:Pokemon hatched from eggs